kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
=Biography= Previous Games Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she is put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovers that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice becomes abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole, and she is kept in stasis along with the other Princesses. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. When the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, she is able to return to her own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster she assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing the she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice does not appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as a data duplicate, she is chased by a Heartless but Data Sora manages to save her, but she is about to introduce herself before she realizes she had forgotten her own name. So Data Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory. When Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability, HP Gain. After the events in Data Wonderland are over, she wants Data Sora to make a trade for Attack Chain ++ and she can trade him a Wall Brace for it. Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers In Alice's home world years have passed and she has re-occuring dreams about her adventures in Wonderland including those of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. While at a party celebrating her engagement to the young Hamish Ascot she panics and runs following the White Rabbit to a hole and falls through finding herself back in Underland, or what she thought was called Wonderland. In the room with the door she eventually manages to shrink herself with the shrinking potion and went into Underland. There she wandered until she was met by several strange inhabitants inculing Tweedledee and Tweedledum who took her to see the caterpillar Absolem. Kingdom Hearts III The Wrong Alice When the Illuminati began a campaign of destroying worlds, one of these unfortunate victims was Wonderland. Knowing that a "Princess of Heart" resided there, the Heartless kidnapped her first, taking her to the Castle That Never Was. There, she was imprisoned in a holographic cell, which emulated Wonderland and kept here occupied and unaware of the real situation. However, when Constantine finally came down to see the captured princesses, including Alice, Constantine snapped. He took one look at her and stormed into the holographic cell. He grabbed Alice by the throat and demanded to know who she was. She didn't understand, as he called her the "wrong alice". When she proclaimed herself as the one and only, Constantine choked her to death. When several villains came in stop him, they discovered what Constantine could see, this was the wrong alice, a Replica! After studying the remnants of Wonderland, this was discovered to be an artifical copy to. Everything and everyone that exsisted in Wonderland was an elaborate Replica, built to keep the real world and its occupants safe from the clutches of the Heartless, Unversed, and Illuminati. Maleficent understands now why the portal to the realm of darkness wouldn't work (back in Kingdom Hearts I), she was using the wrong Alice then, as well as too few princesses. Alice Kingsleigh (The Right Alice) Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Ally Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes